Living the Dreams
by Lost in Believing
Summary: JONAS BROTHERS ONE SHOT: Because it's their fourth album and people are telling them their fame is almost gone, even though their fans are still standing strong. The day itself is crazy, but in the end it comes down to what really matters in life.


**A.N:** Just to let you know, this is a JONAS BROTHERS fanfiction. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Living the Dream**

They open their eyes to the delicate rays of sunshine gleaming through the window they hadn't seen for a year. They weren't used to waking up to see each others face right next to them, but today was different. Like how they were back home in New Jersey instead of Texas.

It only took them a few moments to realize why their hearts were beating so quickly. Only then did they realize that today was the day many girls had been counting down...The release of their new album. Lines, Vines and Trying Times.

Although all of them knew what day it was, neither dare say a word. There was something about that moment that the silence basked in glory. It was their choice to letting themselves take their time and just lie there freely.

Most of their fans would be tapping impatiently away, wishing for the clock to go faster. The youngest of the boys smiled. He was lucky he graduated earlier this week. If he hadn't, he would have been stuck in the same situation as the rest of the kids on this special day.

They stretched, glancing at each other. Too bad their grandparents' house hadn't been bigger. Then they would have been able to have their own rooms. Although neither would admit; they each thought the change was nice.

One by one, each of them got up. Though they were given those extra minutes to sleep, they knew the day had to start some time.

--

Roaming the aisles, he tried not to look into the eyes of some of the adults. All of the kids were in school, so less people would notice him instantly. He just wanted to pick up the items he needed with out attracting attention to himself.

Kevin turned right, looking at all of the different sodas. He made sure to pick up a few liters of Diet Coke for his brother. After all, it was Nick's favorite. He also picked out other drinks; they needed a good supply for their party tonight.

But the whole time his thoughts were flashing away. What were the fans doing? Did they like the songs? If they did, which one was their favorite? And why?

He never went a day with out thinking about them. Every fan that supported them-young or old- had a place in his heart. They were there for them through anything.

After all, they were in this position all because of them anyways. With out them, they would never have become the Jonas Brothers. Instead, they would still be the three boys in New Jersey trying to become something. The three boys that still played in their garage, doing covers of their favorite songs.

He cared about them. They were a family to him and everyone else in his family. Every single fan, no matter their differences, came together to support them. That's what they enjoyed a lot; knowing the brought people together for the love of music.

What he didn't realize was a little girl holding up a small notebook towards him. His previous thoughts already gone, he smiled at the little girl and took the pen and book she was holding.

This was going to be a long day.

--

Flipping through the channels, he noticed there wasn't that much on TV to watch during the day. All of the good shows were usually on at night. So all he could do was just sit back on the old couch and find something to bide his time. He of course could choose to watch himself on JONAS, but he didn't care to watch. He just didn't feel like watching himself at the moment.

Getting to the news channel, he was thinking about shutting the TV off to get some quiet, but he saw himself on screen with his two brothers by his side. They were on the news? And why?

"And so the three Disney sensations, Nick, Joe, and Kevin also known as the Jonas Brothers, has released their fourth studio album Lines, Vines, and Trying Times." He smiled. It was cool to know that the release of their album made the news.

The screen flashed to a picture of teenage girls lining up down the street at a store. They were all sporting Jonas Brothers clothing with posters held up high. He tried to keep his jaw tight, making sure it didn't drop down in shock. Sure, he's seen that scene so many times before, but every time it had surprised him beyond belief. All of those girls were there for them. To get their new album.

"Now that is a lot of girls," the man on screen stated. He was seated around a small coffee table with a woman and another man. He guessed all of them were there to discuss the morning news. "But did any of you hear how their fame is going down hill? I sure did."

Joe froze. Because he had heard that statement so many times, trying not to believe it. He did care about their fame, but it wasn't as important to them as everyone might have thought. What he cared about was upsetting the fans and the people that supported them. Were the three of them letting them down? Was their a reason? Could they fix it?

"Actually, I did hear that," the woman replied. He wasn't paying attention enough to catch their names. "Their fame was at it's height last year when they released their album, A Little Bit Longer. Their single Burnin Up, had over a hundred and fifty thousand downloads. Yet this year, their new single Paranoid barely got above half that number."

The words barely registered in his head. He was able to make out most of it, but it wasn't sticking. He faintly remembered the third guy saying how they would talk about their fame more after the break.

But the TV never stayed on long enough for him to find out. For he had clicked the button, turning the things he didn't want to hear off.

--

He was gripping the last CD tightly against his chest, walking through the corridors quietly. The smile on his face was genuine, his heart warming with the reality of what he was doing. Nick was taking his time off to visit the sick children and teens in the hospital. A little birdie had told him a few of patients here had adored him.

Entering the room, the little girl managed a little squeal of delight. She was still cute, even with all of her hair gone from the chemo treatment she was getting. Her parents smiled at him, getting the look of thanks and appreciation. The girl couldn't grasp her parents anymore, for she had run and hugged his leg instead.

He had just patted the girls head, still smiling. She was no more than six years old, and he just warmed knowing he had just made her day. "Hey, what is your name?"

"Katie," the girl replied, backing away from him.

"I'm Nick Jonas."

"I know! I love you!" And he proceeded to give her a CD, telling her it was hers to keep. She was breathless, attempting to keep up with the situation that was happening to her.

They continued to talk about his music, and she even started to talk about how her things were going. This was the last child he was going to see, and he wanted to make the best impression he could before leaving. By the sound of hope in her voice, she honestly believed things were going well. And if she was to believe it, so was he.

But things had to come to an end eventually since he was on a schedule. Walking out of the room after giving the little girl a hug and a few last words, the father had pulled him aside in the hallway.

"Listen, things hadn't been going too well earlier this year. But when you entered the room today, it was such a gift to all of us. We had no idea the hospital arranged this." He listened intently, looking into the father's teared eyes. "Her face and composure just brightened the whole time you were with hear. My wife and I hasn't heard her talk so strongly like that ever since she was healthy. I want to thank you so much, you have changed out daughter for the better."

But he didn't have a chance to reply. For the father gave him a huge smile and a nod before trotting back into his daughters room. He stood their for a minute, the memory of that man's voice knowing he helped his daughter so much.

That was a major plus about being famous- knowing that you're able to change someones life by doing something so small.

--

The party was in full swing, the yard lit up by candles placed around various area. Although their grandparent's house was small, the yard had managed to hold everyone that was attending. The three boys smiled as they greeted their family and friend's as they arrived.

Looking around the yard, people were laughing, dancing, and having an amazing time as the beats of the music echoed through. All of their friend's from home and the Disney family were here, celebrating the release. Selena, Demi, and Miley were whispering behind them, waiting for their attention.

It was hard not to get excited about something like this. They were making their whole family happy, while they did work and had fun at the same time. The three of them had a rough day, doing different things and hearing things they didn't want to hear. When they looked around, it was hard not to get that warm feeling in your heart that told you this was where you belonged.

In the middle of the yard surrounded by lanterns, their parents were slow dancing happily, sharing a moment alone. In the corner of the yard, Frankie and Big Rob were having a water balloon fight. And by the wet stains on Big Rob's shirt, it appeared that Frankie was winning. By the food, he saw his grandparents conversing with some of their home friend's. Selena, Demi, and Miley had moved to play a bean bag game, cheering when ever one of them scored. Everywhere around them, people were having the time of their lives.

There was a changing point in their attitude. This is where they belonged. All of them had a feeling that the day shouldn't have brought them down. It didn't matter what ever was coming their way. They knew they'd always have these people their to support them through the ups and downs.

What they should have known was that love would always be their lives. That when something upset them, it would upset many too. And that they already had this amazing journey in their young lives. Not everyone got to have the chance to live those moments like they had.

Nothing could replace that moment. The three of them exchanged glances, understanding each other completely with out saying a word. Sure they were living the dream, and they would ask for nothing more.

But that dream would sometimes turn into a nightmare. They would run into obstacles that appeared to get in their way all of the time. Their dream might not turn out the way that they wanted it. And it would sometimes remind them that they were still dreaming. But either way, that dream was still a dream...

And no one was waking them up from it.

**Hit or Miss?**

* * *

**A.N:** So if you're reading this and reviewing, it probably means you're a Jonas Brothers fan. Please go check out the FIRST EVER JONAS BROTHERS COLLABORATION CHANNEL. It's on Youtube, but you can go to it through the link on my profile. We want you guys to audition for the spots! It's the first link on the my profile, I swear you can't miss it...


End file.
